sasunaru
by blonkers
Summary: plain and simple its a sasunaru fanfic. so youve been warned, suffering a writers block, this is my first sasunaru fanfic please r&r help me out opened to new ideas and suggestions


**One day naruto was walking down the hall when he saw sasuke talking with his friends sakura and ino. They had the biggest crush on him ever but he never seem to pay any attention to either of them, maybe that's the reason he is so shocked that they are talking. Naruto decided to ignore there conversation because surely they would be talking about it during lunch. Oh great non-stop babble of "sasuke-kun" and how great he is how adorable he is, they drove him, no, they are driving him crazy. "hey naruto we were just talking about you, come here". it was his friend and perhaps sasuke's number one fan girl, haruno sakura. Wait did she say they were talking about him, why the hell would ino, sakura, and sasuke (especially sasuke) be talking about him. "really? Well judging by the fact that its uchiha nothing good about me is coming out of his mouth". naruto only glared at sasuke waiting for a smart remark but sasuke didn't look at him he only had a smirk on his face " well, well you aren't as stupid as you look uzumaki". sasuke saw naruto clench his fists, he is so cute why cant I just tell him, oh yeah he has the biggest crush on sakura here, god I hate her. "oi, mind telling me what the hell you three were saying"? he saw that sasuke was glaring at sakura so he moved closer to her and put his arm around her. Naruto and sakura had an open friendship like that, they could hold hands, kiss on the cheek and such with out it mean anything hell at times they seemed like a real couple. "not much just that iruka is giving a project and he already chose the groups, and we thought you would hate the group your in". as ino explained that only three people per group thing, sasuke saw naruto raising a brow at him, apparently naruto saw him so sasuke looked away, gees he's cute!. "well as long as one of you two is in it I don't care who the other person is." he hugged sakura closer, damn it sakura get the fuck away from him before I loose it. "well I'm in your group naru-chan". sakura cheered happily, naruto said a simple yay, hugged her and kissed her cheek. Sasuke couldn't take it so he gave the bad news "hey I'm the third person you dobe". naruto looked at him in shock and slowly let go of sakura, and his expression went from cute and playful to cold and serious "is there anyway to change groups ino". naruto said in a cold tone and looked from sasuke to ino , his face going from anger to a plea for hope. "no, sorry naruto" ino looked at him with sympathy then told him to cheer up cause sakura was in the group too. "ino, you know as well as I do that sakura will ignore me and be all "lovey dovey' with uchiha here, ima go talk to iruka bye guys, uchiha". and with a final glare at sasuke and left. "you know naruto has a point but I know that iruka wont change the groups, poor naruto". ino said as she looked at sakura who was now blushing " well ima go I also have to talk to iruka, ladies" sasuke quickly followed in the path that naruto took and heard iruka say "no naruto you cant switch and that's final im sorry if you don't like the group your in but I cant change it". "fine then I'll just deal with it, bye iruka".sasuke followed naruto who stormed to the abandoned library that not even teachers go to. Hmm this is my chance, he saw naruto reach for a book that was on a self he couldn't reach. damn it I curse my height if only I was a few inches taller then I could, then he saw a hand get the book he wanted " how to deal with annoyance? Interesting book, naruto". he turned around to be face to face only inches apart before there faces touched with none other than sasuke "hey can you back up, seriously if one us moves any more something weird could happen". sasuke saw that naruto was blushing a nervous blush "really something like what'? naruto tried to move away but sasuke held im back against the wall "come on sasuke back up I don't want to…" naruto was about to look up when his lips touched sasuke's , his eyes widen but sasuke moved even closer making the kiss deeper his lips hard on naruto's, naruto closed his eyes and gave into the kiss he opened his mouth and sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth until his warm sweet tongue found naruto's and they entwined with each other. All naruto heard was the book fall on the floor as sasukes thigh was rubbing on his growing erection and they both moaned as both of there erections were rubbing against one another. Once the kiss was over they were both gasping for breath as they fell to the floor both breathless. After a minute or two sasuke stood up " I'll see you around uzumaki". and with that sasuke left the library. Naruto stayed on the floor in shock, he and sasuke had just, and he liked it in fact he wanted more. Truth be told he didn't want to let go of sasuke. And then it hit him, SASUKE! He had just kissed sasuke, his stomach clenched and he decided to keep this to himself. He didn't need anymore drama after what he had just gone through. Naruto, I just kissed naruto and he kissed me back, sasuke felt happy and put his fingers to his lips, hmm naruto.**

"**I still cant believe im in the same group as sasuke-kun, I mean what are the chances". ugh here we go again, sakura has been playing the same "I can't believe it" record for the past 4 days now. "I know you're so lucky, you get a totally hot sasuke and your best friend naruto, and they will at least do some work, I got stuck with a lazy shikamaru and chouji". naruto decided to once again ignore this conversation just before shikamaru and chouji decided to argue with ino, instead he helped himself to sakura's fries. For how long am I going to keep on avoiding him, I've gone the whole week dodging sasuke, with a sigh he stuffed more fries in his mouth. He really didn't want to think about the "encounter" he had with sasuke but his 'sasuke obsessed' friends (sakura and ino) weren't helping. Every two minutes there was a series of "sasuke is so cute" or " Ohhh… sasuke". he sighed if only they knew how much they weren't helping him. "gee naruto , you sure are hungry". ino said interrupting his thoughts, thankfully. Now both ino and sakura were gazing at him, as he gulped down the fries he was chewing on he looked down at the almost empty plate, he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "ha well um…I was thinking and kinda spaced out, sorry tell you what I'll buy you more Kay" . naruto started to stand up and fish for his wallet but sakura stopped him "n-no it's ok, im on a diet and besides im not hungry thanks though" she kissed his cheek, she didn't want to admit it but she worries a lot about naruto, ever since she found out that he lived on his own with financial support from tsunade (the schools principal) she sighed, in fact she was kinda hungry but she indeed was on a diet "are you sure sakura, I don't think you need to diet your pretty already, not to mention skinny". something naruto got a kick out of every time, given the fact the he has a thing for sakura whenever he complements her and throws in a few flirt lines, she always looks away and blushes. She's cute when she blushes, he thought. sakura and naruto stayed after school awhile "oi sakura, I cleaned out my schedule so we can work on our project like…we...agreed…." sasuke walked in on naruto tickling sakura rather friendly, laughing and sakura was blushing. SAKURA!! Get off naruto… " oh uhh..sasuke, n-naru-chan can you put me down please" naruto obeyed and set her down, naruto noticed that sasuke was glaring at them as his eyes as soon as they set on naruto they soften. naruto looked down "s-sorry about that naruto-kun and I were just playing around". Yeah I can see that you hag, I swear the next time I see… "relax sakura you don't have to ask for forgiveness from an uchiha, you don't need to explain yourself, oh and see you later". as naruto reached for his backpack, he was not about to see sasuke again, sasuke reached out and got it before he did "hey dobe we are suppose to work on the project today". "yea naruto, remember I told you when I was tickling you on the bench and then you fell" she giggled and naruto smiled and reminded her " oh really? that's what you were saying when you fell on me" she started to giggle even more, sasuke turned pale which is unusual because of his already pale skin, calm down sasuke calm down was practically all he could say to himself and with a disturbed tone he added "well it seems you two love birds need some alone time so see you guys later". naruto was a bit shocked that sasuke would say that, and a bit relieved but he saw sakura's disappointment so he did something he knew would cheer her up but he'd regret "hey uchiha, you better stay I don't want to get a fail on this stupid project". both sasuke and sakura turned to look at him in disbelief, he wants me to stay, naruto "naruto are you serious, you'll stay too then"? sakura started to light up again and naruto smiled "well of course I mean I don't want to leave you all alone with an uchiha, for all we know he could touch you in places only I can". he laughed, and as expected sakura giggled and blushed but sasuke took it seriously. What?! What does he mean by that, where has he touched her!? Sakura, he hissed to himself. " hey sasuke you gonna stop trying to rip my backpack apart any time soon and give it back". huh, sasuke **

**looked down and saw that he was still clenching his backpack, he shook his head and tossed it to him. When naruto caught it he looked down and naruto saw that sasukes eyes had pain in them when sasuke looked at him, but anger when he looked at sakura. So I think its safe to say he's been thinking about it too, naruto sighed. "gee sakura I didn't know you and naruto were together you should had said something before" sasuke's voice was a bit cold "oh uh, were not were just friends, you know that". naruto didn't want to talk about this not here not now, huh for that matter not ever "hey people, we gonna talk about who we fancy or bout the damn project"? sakura looked at him in bewilderment "wow is something wrong , I mean since when do you want to work on a project". yea I should had came up with something better " like I said before I don't want to fail this shit, I mean tsunade said she'd take away my finan- um I mean my final chances of passing the class…" . oh no he was gonna say financial support ohmigosh poor naruto I have got to help him out. "well your right we should get started, sakura, you can sit next to me if you want, you know so naruto cant get distracted". why that little, "I'd love too sasuke" sakura chimed. Oh that asshole he's flirting with sakura and I don't get distracted by her… much, and who is he to judge me, I'll show him I'll just be 'distracted' with out her "..I'd love to really but I have to help naruto I don't want him to fail, so I'll sit next to you tomorrow kay". What?! Did she just reject me, for naruto I mean gosh I would do the same thing with out a second thought, but her (sigh) "oh come on sakura!" huh? "will you just stop covering it up, come on I'm your best friend aren't I, yes I know already and I just didn't tell you I knew because I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me on your own". "you knew?! Then you should know why I didn't tell you, it's embarrassing, how am I suppose to tell anyone that I live alone, fair for myself, and live off financial support from the principal, come on would you tell anyone, put your self in my shoes for a minute, I don't need more drama". more drama? What is he talking about, I didn't know he had drama. "what drama are you talking about naruto"? naruto looked at sasuke who was trying to stay out of the argument, he looked at naruto and he understood what 'drama' he was talking about "don't worry sakura its nothing" he snatched his backpack and started to walk off "see you later ima go get a book, sakura…" (sigh) "never mind". sakura noticed tears building in his eyes as he turns and leaves "uh sasuke I think we should meet up tomorrow instead, I have to go home now…bye" she leaves in tear leaving sasuke alone in the middle of the yard, he remembers that naruto said he was going to get a book, so he should be in the library, I should go talk to him,sasuke slowly makes he way towards the abandoned library. "I can't believe she knew and never told me, I guess I should have had suspected something because, now that I think about it, whenever I offered to buy her something she always said no or made up excuses why I should be wasteful, oh sakura" naruto was talking at the empty ceiling, why is it that I couldn't tell her I liked her "maybe it had something to do with sasuke standing in front of us.." (sigh) "oh well". sasuke was just walking up to him when he heard what he said and was standing right in back of naruto "what had to do with me standing in front of who"? naruto jumped so much and sasuke was so close that they both fell, sasuke landing on naruto"holy fuck! You fucking scared me, and what the hell are you doing here in the first place, and get off me"! naruto noticed again how close they were and realized that there 'encounter' might happen again. "you haven't answered my question naruto, what had to do with me standing in front of who". sasuke had lust in his eyes and naruto was starting to grow a bulge in his pants. "get off and I'll tell you". sasuke knew what he was trying to do but he wasn't about to fall for it. "hmm tempting offer, uzumaki but first you tell me then I get off". naruto couldn't take it any more he could feel sasuke growing as well as himself and he saw the full lust in sasuke's eyes "fine, I was going to tell sakura that I loved her but I guess I couldn't because" his voice dropped to a soft whisper "because you were there". they looked into each others eyes, there erections had grown swollen and without warning sasuke started to grind against naruto, sasuke leaned over and kissed his neck. Naruto moaned softly which made sasuke grin harder and he bit naruto's neck and licked over the bite. His warm tongue lapped over naruto's neck and his lips nibbled on naruto's soft lips, as there tongues found each other and got entwined sasuke found naruto's belt and started to unbuckle it. "n-no sasuke, please…ugh d-don't" naruto moaned softly. "mmm not with a voice like that naruto". by now naruto was down to his boxers and sasuke was working on his own pants. Sasuke started playing with the hem of naruto's boxers slowly reaching in until his thumb was playing with the tip of his penis. Naruto moaned loudly and soon naruto realized something warm and sweet was engulfing him and made him moaned loudly with passion he looked down to see what had been engulfing him, it was sasuke and his mouth was covering naruto. When his mouth was departing naruto , he noticed a little pre-cum on sasuke's lips so naruto took sasuke's face in his hands and brought him closer and carefully licked off the pre-cum from his lips and once again there tongues found each other and played for awhile. Out of breath they both collapsed on the library floor gasping for breath "so you were going to tell sakura you loved her"? ok after all this and there is a million things he could had brought up he chooses this, he sighed. "uh yea but I couldn't and I don't know when I'll be able to tell her". this time sasuke sighed "you know I've noticed you have one hell of a conscious do you really think you can tell her after doing what we just did with the guy she likes" oh shit he has a point how could I even think about telling her. "uh sasuke I have a question, although it might sound kinda stupid but, would you say we're going out or not". Sasuke smiled and kissed his forehead "hmm I would say yes, you know I knew you loved the idea of being in the same group as sakura and hate the fact that I was in it, but to tell you the truth I was happy that you were in the same group as me what I didn't like was the fact that sakura was in it, mainly because of your huge crush on her". naruto looked up to meet his eyes "your jealous of sakura".? he had a smile on his face and sasuke hugged him closer and tighter "yes okay I've been jealous especially when you found me talking with ino and sakura, I was glaring over jealousy" sasuke was now blushing, naruto laughed "what is it"? naruto stood up and fixed his pants as did sasuke. "nothing just that I've never seen you blush before…"sasuke looked down but naruto put his chin up "…you should blush more often" sasuke chuckled "really? well then if it makes you smile then I'll keep it in mind" naruto looked at his watch it was almost 5:00pm wow they've been here a couple of hours judging by the fact that today was a minimum day and they got out at 12:25 pm " uh don't you have a house to get to"? sasuke looked at the clock "no my mother doesn't get home till about 6:45 pm so im good cause , my father doesn't care bout me and my brother left the house" sasuke put his hand on his mouth as if trying to take back what he had just said as naruto looked at him "sorry I think I said to much, you know little time". naruto started to walk towards him "well I don't think that's a problem you know since you heard the argument I had with sakura, bout were and how I live". naruto reached for his bag and he handed sasuke's his "well you have a point but if what you said is true then we should go look for sakura so we can get started, I don't want to see you fail either you know". naruto smiled and said that he knew where she lived so they headed towards her house with everything they would need to study with. Once they got to sakura's house, naruto asked her mother if she was there and if she could go out so they would work on there project. Her mother agreed as long as they brought her back before 10:30 pm. The boys nodded and she went upstairs to call her. When she got to the door she had her bag ready. Her mom said blessed be and the three of then replied 'blessed be' in return, sakura seemed happy when she got to the door so naruto was glad to see that, but once Mrs. Haruno closed the door sakura's smile faded, fuck man she just had to be taking drama class, naruto hated that about her taking that class, well I guess I should had seen it coming she hangs to grudges why did I even over look the argument we had. Naruto tried stepping closer to sakura but she walk away and walked along in silence, they really hadn't planned to where they were going so naruto thought it was a good way to start a conversation, with sakura of course "hey um so where do you two want to go"? naruto looked at sakura who was now trying to plaster a happy face but he knew better, seems that he was going to have to apologize but how. "naruto…". sakura's voice was little over a whisper, naruto could barely hear but responded with a 'hmm'. "I-uh I wanted to apologize for before. I mean you know I shouldn't had said anything about your finances, its just that…I worry about you a lot". both sasuke and naruto turned towards her, she worries about me 'a lot' wow, she worries about him since when?!. "sakura I-I don't know what to say, I was going to apologize right now, cause well you're my friend and you had every right to know its just…I guess I was too embarrassed, can you forgive me"? she smiled and walked over to him "only if you forgive me". naruto smiled warmly and forgot that sasuke was there and time seemed to be still, sasuke's stomach clenched as he filled with jealously, damn it I have get out of here, he froze. Fuck damn body move! I cant watch this, naruto don't look at her like that. "well then apology accepted, get over here love, I hate it when we argue". her smile grew as did naruto's, he spread his arms open, eyes filled with love and care. Sakura ran into his arms happy as can be and they kissed each other cheek, totally forgetting about sasuke. No, no naruto don't do this not in front of me, sakura get away from him, NARUTO! His stomach turned inside out he wanted to puke and run, no honestly he wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to get away from him or sign her death warrant. "ehem" it was the only thing he could croak out, it seemed that if he didn't the scene would turn into a make out fest. Naruto and sakura both snapped back into reality they jumped as they remembered that they were in the middle of a park and that sasuke was there in front of them. "SASUKE!" they both said at once but for different reasons, sakura because she had a mad crush on sasuke that wont seem to fade away and she was surprised that she had forgotten that he was standing right there in front of them. Naruto on the other hand, couldn't believe that he had wanted to kiss her and that he was there after what the two of them had just gone through not more than an hour ago, more importantly he and sasuke had 'something' (a kind of relationship so to speak). A cold disturbed voice broke his thoughts "if you two love birds are just about done making up we have a project to work on". naruto and sakura looked at each other and figured out that they were still hugging each other, and they jumped away from each other " umm like I was asking where do you two want to go, you know to study and stuff". naruto scratched the back of his head (a nervous habit he has)he blushed. Sasuke looked at sakura and with a cold voice "well, sakura that question was originally meant for you, so answer" sakura was thinking on where to go and well what better place to study than a library "hey I got it, why don't we go to the old abandoned library at the school, its never closed". both naruto and sasuke looked at her with shock and surprise , they thought (well naruto thought that he could put that 'episode' behind him), oh my god!, no sakura not there! "oh uh well…". thankfully sasuke helped him out "you see sakura naruto and I thought it would be a good idea if we went to the café, you know to get a bite to eat while we work". wow sasuke seemed so calm, its like if he had planned this somehow. "really naruto, that sounds great, lets go". she took both naruto and sasuke's hands and lead them to the café. When they got to the café they chose a lone table and started to take out there supplies. they sat in silence taking down notes from there text books, then sasuke took a stretch and asked if they wanted anything to drink. When sasuke got back with three cokes, one diet, for sakura, they decided to take a break from there studies. "so sakura why'd you want to go to the library anyway"? the question had slipped out, naruto knew sasuke's eyes were on him so he just lifted his drink and sipped away (or at least pretended to). Sakura faced him "well since we need to study a library seems like a good place". not a least bit of suspicion came from her tone, naruto was relieved. , naruto looked at his digital watch 8:39 pm. Wow we've been studying for three hours. " why do you keep looking at your watch naruto"? sakura looked at him. "um well I mean your mom is strict with time and I thought its was late already". sakura nodded accepting his excuse. Sasuke was stood up and headed towards the restroom, when he had gotten to the door he motioned to naruto, he then stood up excused himself and walked in to see sasuke turn the metallic nozzle and water fell into his hands. " hey, um what is it"? naruto started to wash his hands and sasuke went to dry his "what was that about, naru-chan"? huh is he talking about the question? "well, the question just kinda slipped out I didn't mean to ask it". he went to dry his hands and saw sasuke standing with his arms crossed looking confused. " what no, I wasn't talking about that I was talking about what happened when we were about to come here, your little scene with sakura, you know how I get around her". naruto swallowed hard, fuck I'd rather talk about the question, how am I supposed to talk to sasu-chan about this, what am I supposed to say "yea well I forgot that you were there and I wanted to ravish her right then and there", what am I going to do? "um, well you see its just, I got caught up in the moment and well I think I should act like nothing is going on around her" sasuke walked towards him and whispered in his ear " I believe the first part, but I know you made up the second part, either way the second part is good too, but she's waiting so lets go" sasuke gently kissed naruto's neck and walked out, followed by naruto. "hey guys what took you so long, this is my second coke". she held up both cups as to prove her point, and smiling she set them both down. Sorry saskura, you can't know anything, for now. Naruto looked up at her and smiled at her "sorry sorry we were just talking, you know, mainly bout the project". sasuke decided to carry on where naruto stopped "yea we decided to make a truce you know, the projected and stuff". sakura's eyes widen and she nearly choked on her coke. "hunn. Are you ok"? naruto rushed to her and started to pat her back. Still coughing she manage to croak out "yeah im fine, so you two are calling it truce huh, well cant say I was expecting that". sasuke and naruto turned to one other, shit how will we come up with an excuse for this. " well I do agree its about time you two settled down and stop arguing". naruto smiled. "yeah but I still don't like that he might like you, I don't want him raping you, I'd get pissed". he looked up to see sasuke blush for what seemed an instant and then just as quickly his expression changed and was now serious. How does he do that, as naruto's mind started to wander he was quickly pulled back into reality, when he heard sasuke's voice "che, do you honestly think I would rape her, I mean you cant rape the willing, and im not into role play". this time naruto started to coughing and blushed a little while sakura mainly blushed, but she figured that there both just playing around so she decided to join in. "well what makes you think I'd be so willing"? naruto started to laugh "something tells me you would". sakura and sasuke started to laugh, and naruto glanced back at his watch, 10:15 pm omigosh!, sakura has to be home in fifteen minutes, god why does her mom have to be so scary. "sakura we have got to get you home, now"., both sasuke and sakura looked up at the clock, before they knew it they were practically running to sakura's house. Well naruto was running sasuke and sakura were trailing behind. " Yo naruto wait up" he heard sasuke panting but ignored it and ran on "naruto! don't worry I don't have to be there on the dot you know". they were all panting hard out of breath by the time they got to sakura's front door step. Holding on to his knees gasping for breath, naruto knocked on the brown metallic spring when Mrs. Haruno got to the door the three kids straighten themselves out as much as they could, as if not to leave any trace of evidence that they were running. "oh you're here, and ten minutes early too, wow naruto im impressed, you can go out with your friends anytime you like sakura, just every time I want you home before midnight". saskura's mother smile dazzled them, sakura seemed surprised that these words were coming out of her mothers lips. Sakura gave each boy a quick hug goodnight and went inside followed by her mother as she closed the metallic spring . Sasuke and naruto reached a semi hollow street, the street light flickering above them almost about to burn out. "hey aren't you gonna be in trouble, you know for being out this late". sasuke looked up and squinted at the bright orange light, and shook his head at the dark sky "no I send a text to my mom saying I was gonna sleep over at a friends house, I was going to ask Sakura but I guess I'll just head home instead". naruto looked at sasuke as he started to turn round and walk off. Impulsively he stretched out and caught sasuke's hand. Feeling his face growing hot he hesitated but muttered out a few words " you know you can come over and stay with me if you want to after all you already spoke with your mom right"? Sasuke smiled softly at him, pulled him close to him and gave naruto a hug. Naruto lightly gasped but hugged him back. " sure I'd love to my naru-chan". at first naruto was a little confused but then he remembered that he and sasuke were together. He felt a little flutter of happiness in the pit of his stomach. One of sasuke's hand lowered and took hold on one of naruto's hand. Naruto leaned in and figured and he was crazy for doing this but before he could stop and pull away sasuke leaned in closing the little space they had between them. They fought over who was going to be dominate but naruto gave in and the raven haired boy smiled into the kiss. When the kiss was over naruto and sasuke walked off in the direction of narutos home.**

_**Thump thump thump, **_**sasuke and naruto practically ran in the house. When they were walking, about three blocks away from narutos house it started to rain and then a down pour. Naruto was holding on to his knees and sasuke shut the door behind him and leaned back and sighed in relief that they finally made it to the house. Naruto looked up to see the other boy looking at a few strands of hair trying to blow them away , but hopelessly failed. All naruto could do is start to laugh as he walked up to the boy and pushed away the strands of hair. It wasn't long before sasuke too started to laugh along side with the blonde. The heater was on then why am I still cold, sasuke looked around but then he remembered that they just came in from the rain. He glaced at his clothes and sure enough his clothes were definitely soaked, water still dropping heavily from his dark shirt and jeans.**

"**hey sasuke if you want to take a shower go ahead I'll find some clothes for you and put yours to dry".**

"**sure that sounds good".**

**Sasuke nodded and started heading in the direction naruto pointed to. When he closed the door to the bathroom he looked around, he saw only essential things like tooth paste, a tooth brush, and a medium sized bottled of mouth wash. **

"**he's a neat person dispite his apperance" sasuke whispered to himself.**

**Sasuke figured that it had to do with naruto being orphaned. He stripped from his clothes and turn on the nozzle until the water was just right.**

**While naruto was picking out a shirt for the raven he decided the he should start on dinner. He walked over the cupboard and took notice that he had no ramen left. He cursed under his breath, he didn't want to cook anything but it seemed that he had no alternitive. As he finished setting aside the rice for his rice balls he heard the running water stopped so he figured that sasuke was done taking a shower. The blonde boy picked up the clothes he had set aside and walked over to his bedroom were he saw sasuke bare except for the towel that covered him below the waist. Naruto tossed the clothes to sasuke as he made an etempt to hide the light blush claiming his cheeks.**

" **um, I'm gonna be in the kitchen 'kay"**

" '**kay"**

**When naruto closed the door sasuke noticed a slight scent of baby powder. He smelled the clothes and smiled when the sweet smell of baby powder surrounded him. Finishing getting dressed sasuke picked up the towel and placed it over his shoulders not letting any water land on the shirt, taking one last strong breath of the baby powdered shirt he opened the door and went to meet the blonde at the kitchen. He was shocked to see naruto wearing a apron and standing over a stove. He noticed that there was some rice balls on the counter. Courious on what the boy was cooking he went over to the stove and saw soup, he went over to the counter and reached out for a rice ball but the other boy stopped him.**

"**hey not yet, the soup isn't ready"**

**Sasuke simply shrugged and took a seat instead. he saw naruto over the pot adding some spices and herbs to the soup. As naruto took off the apron and headed over for some dishes and cups sasuke stood. Sasuke saw that naruto was getting a spoon and dipping it in the soup for a taste test. Before the spoon touch narutos lips sasuke hugged him tightly from behind. Naruto was surprised he almot droped the spoon. He decided to ignore the fact the he had sasuke over him and and took a little sip from the spoon. He smiled, satisfied that it came out to his liking. He saw sasuke take the spoon from his lips and planted a small gentle kiss on them.**

"**mmm, soups good"**

**A light blush took over naruto's face. The blonde in order to hide his newly colored face turned and got to serving the soup. The raven took the hint and went to take his seat. When naruto gave him his serving he took his seat across from the raven haired boy. **

" **hey naruto when did you learn how to cook"?**

"**well when you live alone you have to learn how to cook for yourself".**

**Naruto had lived alone for so long he had gotten used to the fact that people would ask him about his cooking skills so he didn't really mind talking about it. So might as well tell his boyfriend right, omigosh did I just openly admit sasuke as my boyfriend, I did. Well might as well accept it. Naruto let out a sigh and looked up at the raven haired boy, he was looking up at him with a puppy like face holding up his bowl of finished soup, obviously begging for more. The blonde eyes had widen as he looked at the boy. The raven let out a small 'please', naruto smiled at him warmly and took his plate, when he set down the plate in front of the raven, sasuke gave him a small peck on the cheek and naruto gave it back. Sasuke slowly stood and his lips traveled to find naruto's . soon the food was ignored and the two boys found themselves kissing on the black polyester couch in Naruto's living room. Sasuke started kissing the blonde's neck, the blonde tried to stiffen down a moan but failed when the raven bit into the boy's sensitive skin. The raven smiled at Naruto's neck as soon as the blonde moaned, and licked the abused skin. Naruto pulled the raven into a deep kiss, and Sasuke raised his hand under the blondes shirt. The blonde let the raven remove his shirt and tugged on sasuke's shirt, which soon came off as well. By now both boys had swollen erections. The raven started to grind against the blonde boy, they both moaned loudly at the friction.**

**Sasuke worked on removing the blondes pants while kissing the boys bare skin. Naruto shivered and gasped when sasuke suckled on his nipple. Sasuke had naruto naked and was now playing with naruto's erection. As the blonde felt Sasuke lick the tip of his swollen head naruto gasped and warned the raven the he felt like releasing. Sasuke simply smiled and gave Naruto a final suck and undid his own shorts that the blonde had lend him before flipping the boy over.**

"**W-what are you doing sasuke"**

"**shut up dobe, I'm going in you"**

"**Wait, What"!?**

**Sasuke turned him back and kissed the blonde deep and passionate, then turned him back. Naruto gasped when he felt sasuke's finger rubbed against his erection and took the pre-cum and rubbed it around him before the raven entered naruto. As sasuke thrust Naruto moaned and so did sasuke. Naruto began to thrust along with sasuke, making the impact stronger for them both. Sasuke released inside of Naruto with a final thrust.**

"**AHH!! N-N ahh, sa-sasuke"**

"**N-naruto"**

**Naruto released just as the raven did they both collapsed Sasuke still within him. Naruto fell on top of the raven, both winced at the friction it caused. Before they knew it both were on top of a soft bed not bothering to change or anything and fell fast asleep. **

**The next morning naruto was the first to wake because of the alarm he had set on his cell phone. He lazily got his phone and turned off the nosy racket, his eyes still closed. He knew he was supposed to go to school so his eyes open into slits as he peered at the time, 6:57 am. What! How long has it been ringing for, he bounced off the bed but fell to the floor when pain struck all though out his body.**

"**fuck, what the hell"**

**He looked to his bed to see if his foot was caught to a sheet or something and was surprised to see a raven haired boy sleeping away in nothing but plaid navy blue boxers. He looked at the other boy puzzled then all of the nights memories flew at him at once. The blonde now had on a pale, confused, and shocked expression on his face as he realized what happened the night before. Refocussing back on school he decided to worry about **_**this**_** problem later. Cursing under his breath at the pain he was facing he limped his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth at the same time, figuring he could save time. By the time he was dressed and ready he glanced back at the clock 7:19. **

"**fucking sasuke wake up"**

**The other boy turned and whined like a 5 year old to his mother. The blonde simply smiled.**_** Ring ring ring.**_

"**hello"**

"_**naruto-kun, where are you, your gonna be late, sasuke isn't here either"**_

"**oh uh hi sakura, I was just leaving my house"**

"_**barley"**_

"**yea, I uh had a long night"**

"_**ok well hurry"**_

…**.**

"**naru-"**

**The blonde put his finger to his lips instructing the raven to be quiet. He obeyed, and naruto threw him a extra uniform he had.**

" _**was that sasuke"**_

"**sakura your crazy why would sasuke be at my house"**

"_**true, well , bye love"**_

"**bye love"**

_**click..**_** Naruto let out a sigh of relief. That was close damn sasuke does he want the world to know. He saw the other boy come out of the bath room fixing his dark hair with some of naruto's gel.**

"**well are you done sleeping beauty we're gonna be late"**

"**okay okay lets go"**

**They were both at the door and sasuke pulled him close and gave him a deep passionate kiss before opening the door. Naruto locked the door blushing and with a smile on his face. **

**Days like this Naruto was thankful that tsunade gave him a home near the school both boys arrived at 7:45am. Which meant that the still had about 10 min. before the bell rang. They decided that sasuke being the 'smart' one they would arrive separately, sasuke going in first of course. By the time the blonde made his show there was a min. before the bell rung. The class starting and sakura send a note to the blonde.**

_**Hey**_

**hey**

_**What took you so long**_

**Told you I over slept**

_**What time did you sleep? =/**_

**The blonde thought back, exactly when **_**did**_** he go to sleep. He didn't know, he was still a little fazed over last night.**

**Um around 3:00 am I think -_-'**

_**That late?! 0.o what were u doin**_

**Doing? Well …I was **_**doing**_** Sasuke your one and only love, wait did I mentioned we were together, yea that's right he's ****MY**** boyfriend and we fucked all night yesterday and that's why we BOTH came late. Naruto sighed to himself, thers no way he could possible tell her that, that's just no, a smack in the face No.**

**couldn't sleep and I had coffee around 7**

_**Well naruto you should rest more and not drink coffee so late =\**_

**Thanx sakura, I will *hugs***

**=] *hugs***

**Naruto smiled inwardly, despite the fact that he was still sore from last night. His whole lower self and back was killing him, for P.E he knew he was going to have to make up a disease or something to get him out of that class. He was busy focusing on his self ranting he almost didn't notice a piece of folded paper tapping his shoulder. He took the paper as he snapped back into reality. Dammit sakura what do u want now. As he was unraveling to paper he noticed that it wasn't sakura's handwriting it was sasuke's.**

**What did you tell sakura**

**Well I couldn't tell her the truth so I said I couldn't sleep & had coffee around 7, y?**

**She's bugging me**

**Well idk say u were busy or sumthin**

**Busy fucking you ;****ù**

**Naruto blushed. He knew he wouldn't tell sakura but still while sasuke can openly admit to it, he couldn't even think of admit it so freely like that.**

**NO! **

**Sasuke smirked. Sure sasuke made out the words just fine even though the words didn't have any spaces between them.**

**No im not but she will find out sooner or later you know**

**Yea id rather her find out later**

**Okay whatever u want**

**The bell rang, as naruto stood he cursed under his breath. His thighs began to hurt. He ignored the pain and walked out of the room he wanted to make sure no absolutely no one read the not between him and sasuke so he took the note and ripped it to shreds.**

"**hi naruto"**

**the blonde turned to look at hinata hyuuga. She is a shy girl with dark hair, a little shorter than Naruto with eyes a shade of blue clearer than his, her powder blue eyes looked almost white when the sunlight hit them but he was pretty much used to it by now and so was everyone for that matter.**

"**oh hi hinata whats up"**

"**w-well I was going to ask you I-if you wanted to go to a party im having tomorrow"**

"**yea of course I'll go hinata thanks for inviting me"**

**the boy pulled her into a quick hug before running off, leaving the shy girl blushing behind him. **

**Well P.E went well, the blonde thought to himself, as it turns out I didn't have to make up some silly excuse because they had a unexpected fire drill well lucky me. The boy was smiling to him self as he walking towards the cafeteria where he usually met up with his friends, thanks to the rain shower they had yesterday he knew that two of his friends, shikamaru and chouji weren't gonna show at there spot, they would probably be out watching the clouds go passing by. Naruto decided to go buy a bag of chips (mainly for chouji) and join them, that boy could eat someone out of house and home if he tried. Naruto didn't really mind giving up his chips he wasn't really hungry anyway. Finally getting up to the roof of the building (where both boy would come up and cloud watch) he was surprised to see a third person there. That person was none other than sasuke uchiha. The three boys weren't cloud watching either they were seated in a sort of triangle talking, well they were before naruto came in interrupting them, now they were staring at him**

"**what are you doing here"**

"**what are you talking about I'm always up here, its shikamaru and chouji that came up here and now you"**

" **are those for me"**

**The blonde looked at chouji who was eyeing the bag of chips in his hand, naruto nodded and tossed the bag at him.**

"**well there're clouds out and I knew they would come up here to cloud watch and ino and sakura were going to start there 'uchiha praising hour' so I decided to join them"**

**Shikamaru and chouji started to snicker after the 'uchiha praising hour' and sasuke just smirked.**

"**so anyway" shikamaru turned to the raven "have you even thought of the beating naruto's gonna get if you even hint at it"**

"**they try it I'll hurt them"**

"**WAIT, what?! Why would I get beat, what were you three talking about"**

**By now naruto was hyperventilating and sasuke simply sighed and hugged the boy and sat him down on his lap. Naruto blushed for a moment but he didn't know if it was because his friends were there or out of anger.**

"**you didn't" the boy was still on the others lap he knew it was hopeless to struggle.**

"**he did" his friends answered his question in unison .**

**Shikamaru quickly added**

"**don't worry we wont say anything, and we're ok with it too, your secret is safe with us"**

"**why" this time the question was towards sasuke.**

"**I trust them and you trust them, right"**

"**yea, ok I see your point, now one of you explain the whole beating on me thing"**

**This time it was chouji's turn to explain things through a mouth full of chips that made his voice sound muffled but every one understood.**

"**we were asking what would happen if sakura and ino were to find out about you and sasuke, bet that they'd be really pissed"**

**Naruto let out a small yelp of realization, oh my god they have a point if were not careful I'll be killed. He stood from sasuke's lap and started to pace back and forth his hand up to his mouth softly biting his index finger. The three boys looked at him and they could clearly see he was worried at the same time the raven stood and held his hand and whispered in his ear that shikamaru had news.**

"**okay shika. Lets hear it"**

"**-sigh-what a drag, anyway I noticed that both girls have stopped showing there usual interest in sasuke"**

**Both sasuke and naruto looked at him in disbelief, then confusion.**

"**yea ino even asked shikamaru out"**

**Shikamaru blushed then he punched chouji's arm, telling him to shut up. .naruto went up to the boy and smiled at him, the boy pushed him away and growled a simple what, towards him.**

"**oh nothing, just picturing you and Ino together"**

"**hmpf"**

"**what about sakura, who she going after now."**

"**isn't it obvious naruto" shikamaru paused "she likes, YOU"**

**It was after school the bell had just rung, sasuke, sakura, and naruto had agreed to meet up at the park. Naruto was headed towards his home, when he decided to take a detour through the market, remembering that he was out of ramen and actually had to cook for himself and sasuke. Naruto walked over the mat laid down in front of the store and the automatic doors slid open and cool air whooshed on his face violently ruffling his blonde hair. Grabbing a cart he made his way over to the tenth aisle where the pastas where located at, he searched through the long aisle until his crystal blue eyes saw what they were searching for. They were having a special, he looked at the tag 10/10 dollars. At a dollar a piece he grabbed about 15 dollars worth of his beloved ramen. **

**Meanwhile Naruto was out shopping sasuke wished he was anywhere but home if he could call it that.**

"**your mother and I have decided this very carefully sasuke"**

"**yes father, I understand"**

"**well are you prepared for what might happen"?**

"**yes father, and I wish to stay here if that's possible"**

**Sasuke didn't, no he couldn't believe what was happening but it was, his parents were going away. His father had gotten a job a couple of states away and he and his mother were moving. He made a offer to transfer sasuke to a newer better school but how could he possibly leave naruto. Simple he couldn't even if he thought about it, it would hurt him too much.**

"**very well, but you understand that we're not coming back"**

"**yes and I wish to be independent father"**

"**you are still under aged so we will send you monthly allounces"**

"**alright, father may I go I agreed to meet a group for a school project"**

"**okay you may go, but when you come back we will be gone"**

"**yes father"**

**Making his way out of his home, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Debating where he should be headed, he still had a good hour or so before he and naruto had to meet saukra at the park., he found himself headed towards naruto's house.**

**Once the water boiled and the kettle let out a hiss a lazy Naruto poured the water into a newly bought cup of ramen. He had stripped out of his school uniform and stayed in his orange and blue checkered boxers and a white muscle shirt. After the three minute waiting period, he reached for a fork and started to slurp down the heated noodles. There was a series of knocks on his wooden door , on what seemed to be the 5th**** or 6****th**** knock he opened the door and was surprised to see the raven , he stepped aside to let the other boy in. when he closed the door, he started a series of sorrys on why he wasn't dressed and stopped when he saw the other boy smiling.**

"**don't apologize, besides I should see you like that more often"**

**The blonde blushed at the comment made by his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled, he thought that he should continue teasing the boy but decided that he was going to tell him the news instead.**

"**uh, naruto"**

"**yea"**

"**would it ever be possible for me to move in with you, or for you to move in with me?"**

**The blonde paled and turned away from the other boy, move in?! he wants us to live together, omigosh, what do I say, is it too soon, oh my god this is so-so sudden, I-I don't know what to say…as naruto continued his self ranting sasuke was mentally yelling at himself, oh no was the question too soon, oh my god what if im pressuring what if he doesn't want to, worse what if he get mad. Not wanting any of his fears to come, he hesitated but quickly in a couple of words the he thought made the blonde understand he had a choice.**

"**w-well im just asking, if you don't want to you don't have to you know"**

**The blonde turned to face the raven both looked at each other blushing and naruto smiled, remembering what he had told the boy that day in the library. still smiling he couldn't help point out…**

"**sasuke, your blushing"**

**This made the raven smile and he stood and whispered in the boy's ear.**

"**yea and your smiling"**

**Sasuke slowly came up to the blonde taking his face in both his hands still smiling naruto turned a shade of red. The raven messaged the blonde's cheek softly with his thumb.**

"**hey naruto, I brought you back your notes."**

**The two boys jumped apart almost instantly, startled they turned to look at the there pink haired friend. Thankfully sakura was looking down at the papers in her hand. When she looked up and saw sasuke sitting down on the couch and naruto was looking at her in shock.**

"**what, your door was open, hey sasuke"**

"**hey yourself"**

**Sasukes's face stayed expressionless, oh my god we were, and sakura was, she almost caught us. At that point was when shikamaru's words got to naruto, what would happen if other people knew about him and sasuke, would people accept it or treat them as outcasts, the blonde wasn't ready to be hated by his friends and people he cared about. Not again.**

**The group went to an ice cream shop a couple of blocks down from naruto's house. Sasuke sat across from naruto and sakura sat between them. Sasuke offered to get there ice cream so as he stood he pointed to each of them and said there preffered flavor. Cherry for sakura and vanilla for naruto. He returned with there ice cream along with a vanilla for himself. He made sure that sakura wasn't looking and once he got naruto to look at him, the raven took a lick from the blonde's ice cream before handing it to him. Naruto tried to hide his blush when he was reaching for his cone. He decided to try to get sasuke to blush, he noticed that the boy was paying close attention to him and he put his plan into action. Naruto carefully turned the cone until he got to the part sasuke licked, he slowly took out his pink tongue and with a seductive look towards the raven he licked over the same spot the other boy had. His plan worked, the raven since he had been studying naruto closely he bit his bottom lip and looked down so his bangs were covering his face. Sakura looked at naruto as he merrily ate his ice cream, she looked at him dreamily. she debated whether she should tell him how she felt or not, yes, I'll tell him tomorrow at hinata's party.**

"**so we should get started then, remember this is due next Wednesday"**

"**alright lets do this"**

**Once they done sakura suggested they go to the movies. The boys agreed and they were on there way. Besides they had finished there project so they decded to take advantage of there free time. They chose a movie that was scary but, since sakura was strong, they knew she could handle it. **

**Naruto in some odd and akward position got cought sitting in the middle of sasuke and sakura, the raven to his right and the pink haired girl to his left.. Since the theater was pitch black the two boys self consciously held hands, of course they kept there joined hands away from sakura's eyes as well as the public. But it wasn't long before sasuke's jealousy got the better of him. Sasukra had also taken the blonde's other hand and jumped on him or held him tight when some 'scary' part came on. There wasn't really any blood that was shed so it was obvious that what shikamaru said earlier was true, and that sakura was trying to get at naruto. The raven looking at the screen without realizing squeezed the blonde's hand. When naruto turned to face him he gave a sad look and mouthed a simple sorry to the other boy, in return sasuke simply returned the look and nodded in understanding. **

**They finally dropped off sakura at her house it was about 9:46 p.m After they parted the couple started walking in no real direction whatsoever.**

"**sasuke, 'bout that question earlier, my answer was gonna be a yes"**

"**really naru-chan"**

"**yea I mean why not right, would your parents mind though"**

"**well, my dad got a job out of state and my mom left with him leaving me the house"**

"**out of state! Wow, but why didn't you go"**

"**well truth is that I thought about it but I didn't wanna leave you so I asked if I could stay and he agreed"**

"**aww that's so sweet, speaking of which I havent seen your house"**

"**okay, lets go"**

"**uh ok"**

**Sasuke started to lead the blonde a couple of blocks down until they got to a well painted iron gate. Sasuke pushed the gate open and led naruto down the narrow hall way to the cream colored house. **

**Naruto was busy admiring the neatly trimmed lawn and neatly painted house that he didn't notice when they reached the door until he was already in the living room. He noticed that the furniture was all still there and that the houses interior was a light brown color and it matched the dark brown furniture. Naruto was so overwhelmed that he felt that if he touched anything he would ruin something.**

"**wow, this is wow, im speechless"**

"**its just a house you know"**

"**yea but your house is so beautiful"**

**Sasuke smiled and hugged the blonde from behind. He put a hand on naruto's shoulder and naruto put his hand over the raven's. A small kiss was placed on naruto cheek. They held there postion when they sat on the couch. There was a brief silence but sasuke broke it.**

"**I don't like sakura"**

"**huh?, okay that was random"**

"**yea well I don't like that she was all over you, that's my job"**

**A smile came across naruto's face and sasuke pulled him into a kiss.**

"**you know I said I was sorry"**

"**yea I know but I'm possessive"**

**The blonde laughed, it was true though he is so possessive sometimes, ah but I love him as he is. **

"**yea and yet I fell for you what a shame" the blonde sighed jokingly.**

"**oh really"**

**The raven threw the blonde on the couch and pinned him down. **

"**hahaha you know you're a tease"**

"**hmm speaking of being a tease you owe me" **

"**for what"**

"**teasing me in the ice cream shop"**

"**well uchiha, what are you gonna do about it"**

"**you'll see"**

**The raven came down and bit the blonde's bottom lip and licked over it. The little bite grew into a kiss, the blonde's lips slightly parted and sasuke took it as an invitation and his tongue began to trace naruto's lips slowly finding its way to the other boy's tongue. Once they found each other they entwined, playing with each other , like two long lost friends finding each other again, hugging each other never wanting to let go. Sasuke started to lightly suck on naruto's tongue making him quietly let out a soft moan. **

"**mmm, so that's what your gonna do"**

"**not done" **

**Sasuke started to reach up naruto's shirt and pulling it off exposing Naruto's sun kissed body. Once his shirt was tossed off to the side the raven placed his lips over the blonde's bare neck lightly kissing it. He started to suck on the skin a few inches below the blonde's jaw line, then he quickly bit the skin making naruto gasp. In attempt to ease the pain the raven lapped over the bite mark he left the blonde. Leaving the abused neck the raven went towards the body leaving a trail of kisses as he tried to work on the blondes pants. His lips came over an exposed nipple and he licked it carefully sucking lightly than harder and more fierce fully. He felt a bugle growing in his pants as well as in naruto's. succeeding in removing the blondes pant he took off his own as well. Once the were both bare there clothes tossed to the side, they began to rock against one another. The friction made both of them moan as the tip of there erections rubbed against each other . Sasuke went downward making a fist around the blondes erection taking it in his mouth he felt it grow warm as a little pre-cum fell onto his tongue. More and more cum began to fill his mouth for each time he sucked on the blonde, the taste was sweet to him and it became more enjoyable to him as he heard the blonde moan loudly when the raven sucked harder. He continued to suck harder and harder until the blonde came in his mouth, and with a last suck and a final lick, sasuke told naruto to turn around. Before naruto obeyed he went on his knees, and took a taste of sasuke. As naruto's tongue began to play with sasuke's erection sasuke moaned the blonde's name loudly and full of passion. His face flushed he got a hand full of narutos hair and told him that he was good at what he was doing. Naruto gave one hard suck on the raven before letting go and turning around as instructed before. Sasuke wet the place he had entered the boy before, making sure he was nice and wet so the impact weren't hurt him as much. After a series of licks and moans he was ready to enter the blonde. He entered slowly, first circling his erection around the entrance, then slowly putting himself in naruto. The series of thrusts were slow and light, then the thrusts became harder and faster, more direct. This caused both boys to moan at the sensation it was causing them both. Sasuke came in naruto and they both collapsed then and there, unable to continue. naruto's lips fell over sasuke's for a final kiss. Once done they were tired and out of breath they summoned up what little energy they had left and got dressed.**

**After they cleaned up sasuke and naruto sat back on the couch. The blonde was still taking in huge chunks of air filling his lungs once again. He made sure his breaths were quiet and sharp so as not to make it obvious he was out of breath. He looked to his side and could see sasuke doing the same thing. He smiled inwardly.**

"**well then if this is the cost" he paused taking in more air "I should tease you more often"**

**Sasuke laughed, and sat naruto on his lap.**

"**yea, you should, gives me more reason to fuck you"**

**He hugged naruto, squeezing him gently. In turn naruto kissed him. The blonde turned to clock, it was 2:47am, what?! How can it be this late we got here at around 10:30pm, we couldn't possibly…for this long, could we? The blonde was to busy making out a time schedule he didn't notice that sasuke had made him stand up and led him up to his room, they were both on the bed and the raven was holding him close before he even noticed. Once he **_**did**_** notice the raven was sound asleep holding naruto like a teddy bear , snuggling closer to his 'teddy bear' smiling into the blonde's chest. Naruto gave a soft warm smile as he too faded into a deep and sound sleep.**

**Sasuke woke up to a echoed ringing from the living room. The raven groaned he hugged his sleeping partner tighter and left for the door. The ringing felt like a bell ringing was right next to his ear drums, with a sharp 'I'm going!' the ringing stopped. Sasuke let out o sigh of relief that his ears and been spared and he threw on a shirt and some sweats be fore opening the door. He was surprised to she shikamaru in his doorstep. He thought he was imaging so he rubbed his eyes clearing his vision and oddly enough it **_**was**_** shikamaru.**

"**Hey you and naruto going to hinata's party today"?**

"**isn't a little early to be thinking about that"**

"**knowing naruto, he's probably out buying a suit, I stopped by his house and he wasn't there"****sasuke smirked and shikamaru laughed "he always gets so excited about party's, anyway remember to come fancy dressed and it starts at about 8pm"**

**The raven nodded and said a quick 'see ya' before closing the door and yawning. He scratched the back of his head and went back up to his room. When he reached the room he noticed that a certain blonde haired boy was missing, his head turned from left to right searching for the boy. He was relived when he saw the blonde stepping out of the bathroom a towel covering his lower half, he was giving the raven a look of confusion and curiosity. He shook it off and asked what he could wear. Sasuke nodded and handed him a pair royal blue of pants, solid black boxers, and black socks and a white shirt.**

**Once dressed and after breakfast naruto decided he wanted to go to his house and get ready for hinata'a party. **

"**what now, but its barley 4:00pm"**

"**yea well shika, wasn't lying I take a long time to get ready"**

"**you still have four hours"**

"**time flies"**

"**okay okay I'll walk you home"**

"**no you won't"**

"**huh, why not"**

"**you have to get ready too"**

"**I don't take **_**that**_** long"**

"**meet u at the park at 7:45"**

**And with that naruto gave him a small peck on the lips and made his way out the door and past the iron gates. He came by an alley and calculated that if he took it he would end up a few steps from his house. **

**Once walked in, naruto turned and locked his door. He walked to his closet and found a pair of orange sweats and and a black muscle shirt. He placed them on his bed and walked back to his closet, the blonde moved away a couple of coats and shirts until he reached the very end of his clothes. There rapped in plastic stood hanging down gracefully a tuxedo colored in a shade of pure white except for the baby blue shirt and handkerchief that matched his eyes. He laid them down besides his sweats and muscle shirt.**

**After he was done with his shower and had slipped into his sweats and shirt he strode to the kitchen and heated up some water and opened a cup of miso flavored ramen. He glanced at the digital clock in his room and it blinked 6:39. The kettle steamed and he poured the water into his ramen cup, some water accidentally fell on his hand. He yelped and tossed the kettle aside, clutching his hand he dashed to the sink and turned on the cold water. Still cursing under his breath he felt the burn under the cool water. He carefully placed ointment over his burn and winced at the sting it caused.**

**After the burn had healed itself a bit, he decided it was time he got ready for the party. He went into the bathroom and stripped off his clothing throwing it to the basket , where he kept his dirty laundry. He turned the nozzle until the water was just right, he'd preferred a hot shower but because of the small burn on his hand he settled for a warm one. Before he put on his tuxedo he made sure he was completely dry. He carefully did his tie until it was perfect to him. He looked at the silver watch on his right wrist, it read 7:33. If he hurried he could make it to the park just in time, he knew that sasuke would be there on the dot so he should get going. Checking to see if he had his cell phone and keys, he locked the door and headed down the street. when he saw sasuke standing by a tree he smiled and and waved fearsfully at him. Sasukes smile faded and naruto turned around to a familiar person yelling his name and running to him. **_**tap, tap, tap**_** went the heels of none other than sakura, she reached naruto who was now standing next to sasuke. **

"**hi guys"**

"**hey sakura" said the boys in unison**

"**so naruto how do I look"**

**Naruto looked at her, she was wearing a red dress that faded to pink at the ends where it had glitter that made it shine by the moon light. Her hair was put up in a sort of Asian style and was held up with two red sticks. Her heels were red and was circled with studs, a shine of lip gloss made her lips shine with radiance.**

"**you-you look great sakura"**

"**not as great as you, I swear you look **_**sexy**_**"**

**Naruto blushed… even though he could sense that sasuke was getting furious. He was right he had turned to look at sasuke and saw that was making a fist his knuckles were already white as snow. Trying to be the peace keeper he said a 'thanx' to sakura and took them both by surprise when he took both there hands and led them down the road to himata's party. **

**Sighing with relief when they made it to the party. It was surprising when they heard last night by skillet playing full blast. Sakura much to sasuke's relief said bye as she spotted ino by the salad bar, he came close to naruto,**

"**we've both been through a lot, from now on this is our song, kay"**

"**kay" **

**Naruto said as he looked down and blushed at the floor. Sasuke left to go look for a table for them and naruto decided to go talk to people. He saw shikamaru and chuoji and went there first to say hi. **

"**hey guys whats up"**

**As they turned to greet there friend a snicker escaped shikamaru's throat.**

"**what is it" the blonde pouted**

"**oh nothing but, seems sasuke wants to rape you with his eyes"**

"**huh? What are you talking about"**

**Naruto turned and saw what his lazy friend was reffering to. There was sasuke eyeing him though several girls were all around him.**

"**hey naruto dance with me"**

**Sakura tugged at his hand and pulled the blonde to the dance floor. Naruto looked at his friends and saw that they were looking at her with a oh-no-you-didn't-what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look from shikamaru and a oh-my-god-do-you-value-your-life look from chuoji. He was scared to but he looked towards sasuke, suddenly naruto thought chuoji's look made more sense because sasuke had a your-going-to-die look on his face, and as though that wasn't enough there was a slow song on so naruto had to hold sakura close. Sasuke's blood boiled, he was on the verge of killing the pink haired girl for calling his boyfriend sexy, only **_**he had the right to call naruto that and now this. No, no sasuke calm down you cant kill her, yet. **_

_**The tension was thick though out the song up until there friend lee came up to them. Lee had always been in love with sakura. most of the time, before sasuke and him started naruto had always been competing with lee for her attention. Now he was relieved that lee would be his svior away from sakura.**_

"_**hey guys, can I cut in"**_

"_**uh sure , take care of her and knock yourself out"**_

"_**b-but naruto-"**_

"_**its okay I uh I'm going to go find hinata"**_

_**Before sakura had a chance to argue naruto made his way towards hinata who was now greeting people in the front. She had on a beautiful silver v-shaped dress with little rimstones along the V. case in point if no one ever noticed hinata before they would be now. He had never noticed how filled out she actually was , mainly because she kept herself hidden behind a sweater.**_

"_**h-hi naruto"**_

"_**hey hinata"**_

"_**you look nice naruto"**_

"_**thanks, you look great bet you got lots of boys after you now huh"**_

_**Hinata blushed her usual blush, which made her look cute. He saw sasuke walking towards them. He saw hinata's blush get darker. No way, does she like him?**_

"_**hey hinata do you like sasuke"**_

"_**what? Oh no don't worry about me naruto, he's all yours…"**_

"_**NA-nani"**_

_**No, how did she find out, there is no way she could had possibly found out, unless did sasuke tell her?. Naruto was puzzled he would've told him if he did. He saw her looking through a wallet she had been carrying around that matched her dress. Sasuke reached hinata and naruto, he saw a look of disbelief on naruto and a happy blushing hinata looking for something at her wallet.**_

"_**what's going on here"**_

"_**that's what I wanna know" said naruto in a little annoyed look.**_

"_**o-oh you're here sasuke, good , good"**_

_**Hinata pulled out about four pictures from her wallet. Naruto wanted to snatch them away but decided not to since it was hinata. Sasuke on the other hand didn't because he was still confused about what was going on. She had pulled both of them away from the party to the garden in the back. Making sure they were completely alone she sat down on the bench. She took one of the picture that were held closely to her chest and handed it to naruto. Naruto took it and nearly lost his balance he would had fallen but he supported himself on sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke of course helped him gain his balance back. The blonde showed his lover the picutre, it was a piture of them together. Naruto was laying down on sasuke's lap with a smile on his face and sasuke was smiling down at him stroking his blonde hair. Sasuke **_

_**Thought he was going to lose his balance but couldn't because hinata gave them yet another picture. This picture was at the park. Naruto was about to head home and sasuke was giving him a goodbye kiss.**_

"_**hinata, where did you get these" " oh naruto you know I want to be a professional photographer, I always have my camera" She's right, anytime I would've loved to see her taking picutres, but now she knows. She KNOWS, has she told anyone. "hinata…you haven't told anyone have you" "no I would never say anything without your permision" "thanks hinata you're the best" hinata smiled her shy cute smile. Sasuke and well practically the whole school knew that hinata had a never ending crush on naruto. Naruto however never seemed to have figured it out, he'd been to busy flirting with sakura. Sasuke had never really liked either hinata nore sakura mainly because either of them would come between him and naruto. Seeing hinata give up on naruto he saw that **_


End file.
